


Убежище

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bath House Sex, Biting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, First Time, Inappropriate Use of the Force, PWP, Rare Pairings, Semi-Public Sex, Single work, Steamy Sex (Literally), Translation, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, ПВП, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Редкие пейринги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Каждому необходимо убежище: место мира и равновесия, восстановления и очищения. Место, где встретишься с прошлым и позволишь ему уйти.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Ahsoka Tano
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Убежище

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sanctuary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787596) by [FettsOnTop (GTFF)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop). 



> От переводчика:  
> Асока видит в Бобе своих клонов. Считаю нужным предупредить об этом.

Свободная Обитель была старинной крепостью, построенной прямо в склоне горы над горячими источниками. История ее общественных бань разменяла тысячу лет. У местных монахов было всего три правила: никакого оружия, никаких разговоров и никаких вмешательств в чужую жизнь.

Асоке все здесь казалось идеальным. Люди вокруг сосредотачивались на собственном покое и отдыхе, что создавало атмосферу умиротворения. Больше всего она любила нежиться в купальнях. Они представляли собой траншеи, вырытые в земле и выложенные дюракритом с известью, достаточно широкие, чтобы лежать в них, свободно раскинув руки. Асока отдыхала, единая с великой силой, единая с водой, пока не прозвенел колокол.

Она встала и начала подниматься по широким ступеням, все еще пребывая наполовину в трансе. Вода потоками стекала с ее обнаженного тела. Белоснежные занавески отделяли купальни друг от друга. Они были легки настолько, что сквозь них угадывались тени и силуэты: люди и нет, высокие и низкие, полные и худые. На скамье наверху лестницы ее дожидалось еще одно белое полотнище, достаточно большое, чтобы легко обернуть его вокруг тела.

Асока всегда ходила в парильни после купания, но стоило ей направиться туда в этот раз, как она мельком увидела тень на занавесе справа. Мужскую фигуру. Глаза Асоки скользнули по ней и тут же метнулись назад; она ощутила, что врастает ногами в камень.

Эта фигура была ей знакома. Этот силуэт имел тысячу лиц и тысячу имен, но наклон его головы, изгиб плеч, абрис спины и даже то, как он стоял… Она знала все это, знала, как свое собственное имя. Он поднял голову, когда стряхивал воду с волос, и Асоке стало больно от одного взгляда на его профиль. Встретить клона здесь, на этой далекой луне…

Он не чувствовался знакомым в Силе, но в нем было кое-что еще… Неуловимое, что она уже ощущала прежде. Предчувствие остановило ее руку, когда Асока хотела уже ухватить край занавеси и отбросить ее прочь. Некоторые клоны продолжали служить в Имперских силах; даже дезертиры могли бы выдать ее, если бы только узнали. Со времен чистки джедаев прошло лишь пять лет, и Асоке все еще приходилось скрываться.

Пока она продолжала стоять с колотящимся сердцем, он обернул свое полотенце вокруг бедер и пошел прочь. Асока слышала, как он шлепает босыми ногами по полу, уходя от нее все дальше. А она просто хотела посмотреть на его лицо. Даже если она не узнает его, даже если он не будет одним из ее парней.

Колокол ударил снова, вежливо напоминая, что кто-то еще ждет очереди в купальни. Ноги Асоки сами начали двигаться в сторону парилен, и ее глаза вглядывались в слабоосвещенный коридор. Она увидела его впереди, их разделяло пять или шесть человек. Боги, даже то, как он шел, было так болезненно знакомо! Прямая, четкая походка человека, привыкшего к броне и снаряжению.

Коридор заканчивался стеной со входами в парные слева и справа, украшенной узорами из цветных и зеркальных плиток. И только когда клон остановился, Асока поняла, что может рассмотреть в отражении его лицо. А он может рассмотреть ее.

Асока ощутила холод в силе, словно шок от окатившей ее ледяной воды. Он не был штурмовиком.

Но она узнала его.

А он узнал ее.

Боба Фетт глядел на нее в отражении — неподвижный, как статуя. Его плечи напряглись, на обнаженной спине заиграли мышцы. Асока чувствовала, как он оценивает расстояние между ними, учитывает отсутствие оружия, прикидывает шансы на победу. Боба сдал бы ее без колебаний, но он был без брони и бластера, а она владела силой.

И все же он раздумывал об атаке.

И под холодным, расчётливым потоком его мыслей проглядывало что-то еще… Гнев. Не потому, что она была тем, кем являлась, но потому, что она была здесь. Это место важно для него. А она сюда вторглась.

Асока медленно подняла руки, два пальца одной руки покрывали ладонь второй: галактический знак убежища. По воздуху тут же разнеслось почти осязаемое чувство облегчения. Боба не хотел драться с ней, и это желание было взаимно.

Асока опустила руки и натянуто улыбнулась. Боба не стал улыбаться в ответ, но моргнул, и его плечи расслабились. В последний раз они виделись, когда он был подростком, а она — немногим старше его. Асока подумала, что сейчас ему должно быть в районе двадцати. Он выглядел так похоже на любого из ее ребят в самом начале войны, но его глаза… Его глаза были теми же, какие она запомнила в последние дни перед тем, как ушла. Мрачные, усталые и настороженные.

Асока задалась вопросом, какими он видит ее глаза.

Она направилась в сторону парной справа. Он стоял неподвижно, наблюдая за ней в отражении. Когда Асока подошла ближе, почти поравнявшись с ним, и между ними осталось около метра, она остановилась.

Другие обходили их; словно речная вода, обтекающая камни. Ей нечего было ему сказать: ничего, способного стереть то, что уже между ними случилось. Того, что они видели и что пережили. Асока повернула голову, встретилась глазами с Бобой, затем отвернулась и пошла в парную.

И он последовал за ней.

Парные представляли собой длинные дюракритовые комнаты в ряд, каждая около метра в ширину и двух — в длину, с дюракритовыми же скамьями. Асока выбрала крайнюю справа. Там уже был один посетитель, но он встал, как только они вошли. Ему внезапно показалось, будто в этой комнате что-то не так с циркуляцией пара.

Асока села на скамью, и Боба сел сбоку от нее: близко, но не касаясь. В конце концов, это была ее идея, а значит, ей и делать первый шаг.

Боба нервничал. Это было трогательно, учитывая, что еще пару минут назад он размышлял над тем, как бы убить ее или скрутить и сдать за имперские кредиты.

Но действительно ли этого она хотела?

Асока посмотрела вниз, на его руки, лежащие поверх полотенца. Это мог бы быть кто-то из них… Сколько раз она видела, как одна из таких рук держит вилку в столовой или в казарме раскладывает карты для саббака? Ее глаза поднялись по линии его руки к плечу, заскользили по крепкой шее. Сколько раз она сидела рядом с одним из них в канонерке, изучая профиль и линию волос, которая заканчивалась парой таких же острых уголков у шеи?

Боба напрягся, когда ее рука шевельнулась, но не отодвинулся. Асока подняла ее медленно и провела пальцами по темным, жестким волосам, заскользила по его голове. Она ощутила, как он вдохнул, и увидела, как на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Он опустил голову, и Асока запустила пальцы в его короткие волосы, прошлась кончиками по вискам. Его плечи задрожали, и она опустила руку ниже, заскользила вдоль линии позвоночника до той границы, где полотенце оставалось обернутым вокруг бедер.

Боба положил ладонь ей на колено. Его пальцы сжались, сминая ткань, и втиснулись в потную ямку за коленной чашечкой. Он даже не смотрел Асоке в лицо, не поднимал взгляд, и капли пота собирались на его бровях в этой наполненной паром комнате.

Асока повернулась к нему, все еще держа одну руку на его пояснице, а другую на плече, приласкала изгиб его шеи, провела кончиком пальца по линии ключицы. Она придвинулась ближе, рвано выдохнув, когда его рука двинулась вверх по ее бедру под полотенцем. Ее губы заскользили по его плечу, и на мгновение она прикрыла глаза. Боги, она чувствовала от него тот же запах, что запомнила когда-то давно в казармах.

Жар в комнате распалял ее изнутри, сливался с его жаром и кружил ей голову. Для долгих прелюдий у них не было времени. Она распахнула глаза и опустила руку на его все еще прикрытый полотенцем пах. Губы Бобы дрогнули, когда ее пальцы тронули его там, дыхание сорвалось, когда она скинула его полотенце, а затем сбросила и свое собственное. Она опустилась сверху, уперлась коленями в дюракритовую скамью и поцеловала его, а он обвил ее талию руками.

Асока вжималась в него; пот скользил по их коже, когда они касались друг друга. Она хотела утонуть в этом поте, в его запахе, в его вкусе. Бобу не нужно было уговаривать ни ласкать ее груди, ни целовать лекку. Он тоже хотел ее и так же жаждал в ней раствориться. Асока направила его в себя и ощутила его горячий стон кожей горла. Он подался вперед бедрами, глубоко вошел, и она подавилась криком.

Она задвигалась на нем, он впился пальцами ей в бедра, и комнату заполнил звук их тяжелого дыхания. Она прижалась еще ближе, обхватила руками его плечи, зубы коснулись его шеи под ухом. В силе его реакция выглядела взрывом световой гранаты; он усилил толчки, прошелся языком по ее лекку и стиснул ладонями спину. Он хотел большего, и она укусила его за плечо, достаточно сильно, чтобы след еще какое-то время саднил в душе и напоминал ему о ней.

Зная, что разрядка близка, она взяла лекку и провела его кончиком по губам Бобы. Его глаза встретились с ее, и он добровольно взял лекку в рот. Может, для него это было и ново, но он быстро учился. Так же быстро, как и его братья. Поначалу он лишь слегка посасывал, но потом усилил нажим, и она раскрыла рот в беззвучном стоне. Асока задвигалась быстрей, вверх и вниз в быстром и точном ритме. Ладонями он то поглаживал и изгиб ее ягодиц, то сжимал грудь, то ласкал второй лекку, пока все перед глазами не растворилось в яростном вихре из страсти и пара.

Лекку Асоки выпало изо рта Бобы, когда ее оргазм потащил за собой его собственный. Она неуклюже накрыла его губы своими, в жажде поймать каждый вдох и стон. Он дрожал всем телом, крепко обнимал ее, словно боялся, что она растворится в тумане. Она обхватила его ногами и держала так до тех пор, пока дрожь не прекратилась и его хватка не ослабла. Он позволил рукам упасть вдоль тела, ладонями на скамью, и замер. Если бы Асока решила сейчас убить его, после всего, что только что было, он полагал, что заслужил это.

Но ни капли не сожалел.

Асока наклонилась к нему и мягко поцеловала в последний раз. Это никогда больше не повторится вновь. Этого не могло повториться. Но и она ни о чем не жалела. Она встала, слегка пошатываясь на ватных ногах, подняла полотенце. Она не смогла удержаться, чтобы не бросить последний взгляд на Бобу во всем его великолепии, со следами ее зубов на плече.

Она обернулась полотенцем, и он встал, чтобы сделать то же самое. Их глаза встретились, и Боба поднял руки в молчаливом знаке убежища.

Асока кивнула. Как только они покинут это место, они вновь станут врагами. Если он получит еще один шанс поймать ее, он сделает это. Глупо было бы ожидать другого. Боба вернул ей одинокий кивок и вышел из комнаты.

Она подождала минуту или две, прежде чем последовать за ним. За пределами парной воздух всегда казался самым свежим и чистым. Она глубоко его вдохнула, чтобы отрезвить себя. Она должна была отпустить Бобу также, как сделала это с каждым из них.

Может быть, когда-нибудь это станет проще.


End file.
